


Missed Calls

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [15]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Danny "Danno" Williams Whump, Gen, How Do I Tag, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: A small look into how Danny (doesn't) handle Rachel taking Grace away to Hawaii.
Relationships: Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Missed Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Between nerves and anxiety over an interview and general bleh feels from my own stupidity I didn't want to wait on this fic anymore, so here is this unbeta'd bit of ow. Enjoy.
> 
> Day seven: Isolation.

_ You have one new message. _

"D, Pa just told me. Rachel really didn't let you say goodbye at the airport? I'm sorry, brother. Call me back, ok? I love you Danny." 

_ Click.  _

_ You have two new messages. _

“Daniel, sweetheart, I made you a casserole and those cookies of Nana’s that you like. I dropped them off at your house--did you go to work today? I’m sure your boss would have understood if you took the day off…I love you, bye baby.”

_ Click. _

_ You have five new messages. _

“Baby brother, your nephew has been asking for you. He promised Grace he would spend time with you...I know that you saw us coming today, that plate was still warm. You don’t have to hide away from us, y’know? We just want to make sure you’re okay, to spend time with you. Call me back, Danny. Love you.”

_ Click. _

_ You have one new message. _

“Uncle D, will you let me in? I brought pizza from our favorite place, and they even sent me home with a two liter of that homemade root beer you like from them...it’s our day together, and I miss her too...Uncle D, ple--” 

_ Click. _

_ You have one new message. _

“Eric told me you let him in yesterday. Thank you for not ignoring him on your D, E and G day. He said you look like you’ve lost weight, and there were empty beer bottles around the house...I know you miss her, babe, and the fact Rachel is keeping her from you is beyond awful. But you need to take better care of yourself, please.”  _ staticky sigh.  _ “Love you.”

_ Click.  _

_ You have six new messages. _

“Danno? Danno, are you there? Mommy said I could call you after dinner until bedtime. I really miss you, daddy, I don’t like not being able to see you. Please pick up the phone so we can talk, I have so much to--”

_ Click. _

“ _ Grace!  _ Monkey?”

“Daddy!”  _ Her sweet voice, devolving into tears. _

“Oh, Gracie, it’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Monkey…”  _ Choked back tears, Danny’s focus on his girl, always on his favorite person in the world.  _ “Take a deep breath for me, Danno loves you Monkey.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a different format than my usual, but when the idea for it stuck I just had to run with it! I look forward to hearing what you think :)


End file.
